


Favorite Taste

by a2zmom



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 01, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A slightly longer version of a drabble originally written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was eating.</p></blockquote>





	Favorite Taste

"So, what'd ya think?"

He smiled at her - not a smirk, or a tiny grin, or one of those little lip quirk things he did but a full-on smile and she felt herself falling deeper in love. "It's sweet and creamy with just the slightest hint of bitter but salty and earthy too. The way it coats my mouth; I don?t think I?ve ever tasted anything better."

She offered him another bite of the chocolate-peanut butter concoction but before it got halfway to his lips, he had pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed his way down her body, leaving wet trails behind. When he reached her secret flesh, he paused and looked at her with such love and lust and longing that she knew she could handle any demon as long as she had him. "What are you thinking?", she whispered.

"I think", he said, dipping his head to leave a quick kiss, "I'm about to change my mind regarding my favorite taste."

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly longer version of a drabble originally written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was eating.


End file.
